Happy New Year, Silver's Pov
by Aiamee
Summary: The twin of Happy New Year, Lyra's Pov. If you've read the first you know what this is about. Silver and Lyra story.
1. Chapter 1

Silver's Pov.

I sighed. Tomorrow was New Year's Eve, and I was alone like always, apart from my Pokemon resting in their Pokeballs but they weren't for much company.

Nothing had changed.

I was still the heartless thief of Johto and Kanto according to everyone that recognised me. I may have once believed them, but not anymore, not since I met... Lyra.

She taught me that love and compassion was what bested me whenever we battled, it used to irritate me, but now I looked forward to the days we would battle again, she was always a challenge. The fire in her eyes whenever she battled ignited my own.

I sighed again into the chilly December air, it was night time so the breeze wasn't as harsh as it was during the day, instead of whipping me with fury it now caressed my skin with glacier fingers.

The light snow kissed my cold skin as I fingered the thornless rose in my hand, Feraligatr hovered somewhere behind me, playing in the snow, for a fully evolved Pokemon he still acted like a child.

I heard him snigger behind me as he gazed at my hand, at the rose I'd held for the 20th time today, he knew what I wanted to do with it.

"Shut-up." I hissed, but that only made him snigger louder. "You're not helpful."

Feraligatr shrugged at me before trying to catch the snowflakes in his wide jaws, useless thing, in spite of that thought I found myself smiling.

"I'm going to give it to her." I declared, as Feraligatr mock fell over in shock. He looked at me as if to say, about time.

"Quite you. Return." I held his Pokeball in my hand and before he could kick up a fuss about not being in the snow anymore he disappeared into the ball. "And stay there. Annoying thing."

It didn't take me long to reach her house, after all I'd known for a quite a while where she lived. I didn't stalk her before you get the wrong idea, she'd invited me here before.

New Bark Town, its rapid winds I found died down at night time, for it was only a few minutes till midnight.

I carefully knocked on her door, when it opened her mother's head popped out. "Hi, is Lyra here?" I asked politely, a rare occurrence.

"Of course she is Silver, wait here." She ran off to fetch her daughter Lyra, I heard her call up the stairs for her, and soon after the quiet thumping of Lyra's small frame descending the stairs.

Suddenly, my heart rate increased and I felt as though I couldn't breathe, I didn't like this feeling of panic and anxiousness. So I ran.

Call me a coward but I couldn't do it, not yet. I looked back once to see her, she was wrapped in a light pink overly large jacket and a white scarf, damn, how could she look to alluring yet so innocent at the same time!

I darted around two corners hoping she wouldn't see me. "Silver!" She called, damn it, she'd seen me, I sped up and rounded yet another corner before coming to a halt, I couldn't run from her forever.

"Silver is that you?" She asked sweetly, I could hear the smile in her voice, of course it was me, I was the only one she knew with blazing red hair.

I turned round and noticed she had got a lot closer to me, my face erupted with colour as I made sure to hide the rose behind my back.

She looked beautiful, the moonlight kissed her skin making it glow, even her goofy pigtails were made to look brighter and softer than normal. My only thought was I didn't deserve her.

"Yer." I answered her earlier question.

"What are you doing in New Bark? You didn't come all this way just to see me did you?" She teased with a light smirk, though I didn't find it humorous.

"No!" I retorted, I did so too quickly and mentally slapped myself for being so stupid, feeling my earlier blush come back with a vengeance.

"She rolled her warm chocolate eyes at me and opened her baby pink lips to say something else. "What ya hiding?" She tried to see the rose I was trying to hide but I turned so she wouldn't be able to. I didn't want her to see it yet.

"Nothing." I growled defensively, I saw her lips take a slight frown but she quickly erased it as she took a step backwards to give me some space.

I could tell she really wanted to know what was behind my back but ! wasn't going to tell her yet. Finding my voice after sighing, I began to explain. "I-I, wanted to a-apologise."

"Apologise for what?" She asked cluelessly, as if forgetting the hell I'd put her through, instead she smiled warmly at me.

"F-for being mean to you this past year. I-I er, I wanted to apologise for being mean to you, so here." I shoved the rose into her hands, looking down at my feet suddenly finding them interesting.

"It's beautiful, thank you Silver! Apology accepted!" Lyra squealed leaping forward to gather me in a hug. Needless to say I was shocked, no one apart from my forgotten mother had ever hugged me so warmly.

Lyra was cold, I expected her to be warm like her personality but being outside for so long must have let the cold seep through her thin jacket. I felt her cuddled up more to me, seeking warmth, her lips were next to my neck and I had to fight a shiver.

Slowly I embraced her back, keeping my arms around her waist. We stayed like that for a while, I didn't want to let go yet, I wanted to make sure she was warm.

"10!"

"9!"

"Friends?" She asked me, pulling her head back from its place on my shoulder.

"8!"

"7!"

"No." I replied, now was as good as time as any.

"6!"

"5!"

She pouted unhappily before asking. "Why?"

"4"

"3!"

"I want to be more than friends." I admitted.

"2!"

Milliseconds before the chime of the one I brought my lips to hers, compared the rest of her Lyra's lips were warm, and soft, like kissing the rose I gave her only much better. I felt her kissing me back and did a little dance inside my head, I could barely hear the fireworks going off as I focused solely on kissing Lyra.

When I finally broke off the kiss my lips travailed to her ear to whisper. "Happy New Year Lyra."

"Happy New Year Silver." She whispered back, I could hear her smiling and was glad for that.

New Year's Eve is defiantly my favourite time of year.

#~#

**^^ What did you think? This was my second go at writing a one shot so please be nice! Pweety pwease with a cherrim on top! **

**Review and tell me what you think, I've also made one in Lyra's Pov of this too check out my profile if you're interested.**

**Bye for now!**


	2. Notice

This writer's account has been deleted, no further updates will happen.


End file.
